Plot Bunnies Gone Bad
by DrakeRise
Summary: a home to all my Plot Bunnies that have turned out... in a way i will not write. these are the stories that will be written in a very different way to the ones featured here... chapter ratings featured in chapters themselves...
1. Chapter 1

This place is a dark place, my dear readers.

This collection of chapters and scenes is the home of the Plot Bunnies that were hopping about in my head that went dark. The ones who sparked stories much darker than I was expecting them to be.

These are the stories that i do not plan on continuing in their current form. The ones banished from my mind to make way for their much lighter siblings.

Some stories I write may turn out dark but these ones...

These ones are darker than they should be.

Darker than I am willing to write that story.

Read at your own risk, my Dear Readers.

Current fandoms are;

Harry Potter

Pokemon


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Undecided

Rating: potentioaly K+/T. this one turned out possibly M

Category: Harry Potter, Pokemon Crossover

Genre: supposed to be friendship/adventure...

Warnings: Child molestation (mild). Hints of child Abuse.

* * *

Harry is 4. I didn't write it but in my mind, Sean is about fourteen.

* * *

Harry sat next to Sean on the bed and looked down at the handheld console in his hands. He pointed at the A button. "So this is the action button, it's the one that makes things happen, like talking to people, picking up items, selecting the highlighted option..."

"Yep. And this one?" Sean pointed at the button with a B on it.

"Um... that one is used for... going back? Like after you've pressed A, B is the one to press when you want to close the menu or whatever?"

"Close enough. It's basically the back button. What about the other two?"

"Um... depends on the game?" Harry looked at the older boy questioningly.

"That's right."

Harry grinned at the older boy and turned back to the DS. They talked for a while longer, Sean teaching him how to use it and what each of the buttons did. The sounds of the birthday party downstairs became nothing but background noise as Sean loaded up one of his games. "Here, I haven't played this one in years, I'll reset it for you, you can keep it if you like."

Harry grinned and hugged the boy, who pulled him onto his lap. "Thanks Sean."

Sean grinned and Harry felt an uneasy shiver run down his spine. "No problem, I've got a new DS so this one would only sit around in mu cupboard unused. Here," He reached over to the side table, "here's the charger for it."

Harry accepted the plug and stuffed it into a pocket in his shirt that he'd made when altering the shirt to fit him. "Thanks."

Sean turned Harry around on his lap so the younger boy was now sitting with his back to Sean's chest. "I'll teach you how to play this one."

Harry squirmed uncomfortably and bit his lip slightly, focusing on the game. He ignored Sean's hands running across his thighs occasionally and tried not to move too much, even when he felt something poking his bottom. Did Sean have something in his pocket?

Hearing footsteps on the stairs Harry tried to hop up off of Sean's lap and wriggle down but the older boy easily held him in place.

Until his bedroom door was opened.

Harry was yanked away from Sean by Sean's father and shoved out the door. Sean's mother was standing just outside the door and grabbed Harry, dragging him down the hall and into their bedroom. Harry quickly hid the DS in one of his shirt pockets, next to the charger cable.

The woman sat him on the bed and knelt down in front of him, fiddling with a little black box. "It's... Harry right?"

He nodded.

"Did Sean... ask you to take any of your clothes off?"

"No..." he'd taken his shoes off at the door like everyone else, and why would Sean ask him to take off anything else.

"Did he touch you in a way that made you uncomfortable?"

The four year old tilted his head and thought for a moment. "He kept rubbing my legs."

"While you were on his lap?"

"Yeah."

The woman frowned. "I see... he shouldn't have done that. He's already in trouble for- well, he's in a lot of trouble already. He's in more now. He shouldn't have even gone downstairs today. How did you get into his room?"

Harry look down, sure he was in trouble. "Well, I came upstairs to use the bathroom and... Sean was just coming out... he waited outside the door, he said I shouldn't close the door because the lock was broken and I might not be able to open it again. He said I could come into his room if I wanted and he wanted to show me something."

The woman paled. "What did he show you?"

Harry bit his lip slightly and pulled the DS out of his pocket. "This..." he spoke softly, sure that it would get taken away.

"His Nintendo DS. Is that all?"

Harry nodded. "He... he said I could keep it, cause I don't have any toys at home... I can keep it right?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course you can. Did he give you the charger as well?" Harry nodded and pulled the plug out to show her. "Alright then. Did he show you anything else, apart from the DS?"

"Just the game." He opened it and showed her the game.

"Ah, Pokémon. And Sean didn't do anything else, or show you anything else."

Harry shook his head, "No..." he wondered why this woman was asking him all these questions.

She stood up, fiddling with the black box thing again. "Good, good. Well, shall we go back downstairs then? The party's almost finished."

Harry nodded and followed the woman back downstairs, stashing his treasures away in his pocket. The party finished pretty soon after that and everyone was given a party bag and left one by one as parents arrived. Harry sat at the table with some of the other kids looking through their goody bags. He knew he would not be able to eat the slice of cake, or keep the balloons that were in there, or the little plastic toy, or eat the little bags of candy... unless...

Harry slid two of the bags of candy into his shirt pockets and began eating his slice of cake, casting nervous glances towards where Dudley was bullying some other kids. Terry, the birthday boy and Sean's younger brother, was sitting beside him, eating his own slice of cake. "Why did Dudley have to come anyway?" the boy whined.

His mother smiled down at him. "Because if we hadn't have invited him, Harry couldn't come either."

The boy pouted. "I don't like Dudley. He's mean."

"No one likes Dudley dear, but it's best not to upset the Dursleys. And you did want Harry here didn't you?"

"Yeah. Harry's quiet. He's cool."

Harry smiled happily at the boy. Terry was one of the few kids in class that didn't stop being friends with him because Dudley said so. Terry like the kids who could sit quietly and not say anything. The two boys often sat side by side in the library quietly enjoying each other's company but not saying a word. Terry looked over at Dudley and the other boys and slid Harry another slice of the cake, wrapped up in a plastic bag.

He was always slipping Harry food, since Harry never got any of his own.

It wasn't long before the Dursleys came to collect Harry and Dudley, as usually ignoring Harry or casting him nasty glares that did not escape the notice of the other parents while worshiping Dudley as if it was his birthday. Petunia had snatched the party bag off Harry as soon as they'd arrived and given it to Dudley, who was scoffing his face with the cake and sweets as if he hadn't already eaten his own and four other kid's slices. Terry's mum pulled Petunia aside for a few moments and they spoke quietly.

Petunia scowled at the woman and stomped back over, grabbing Harry by the arm and dragging him outside. "Get in the car freak."

Harry whimpered and climbed in, buckling himself in. Once everyone was strapped in they set off.

Petunia turned around in her seat. "So, Freak, Mrs. Davis tells me you had a run in with her oldest."

Harry nodded slowly.

"She tells me that he did... _things_ to you."

Harry frowned and nodded.

"If you ever dare touch my Dudley like that you'll not see the light of day again boy, understand?"

Harry nodded again. "Yes Aunt Petunia."

Vernon glared through the rear mirror. "Boy, what did we tell you to call us in private?"

Harry paled. "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't forget." He looked back to Petunia. "Sorry, Milady."

* * *

So... yeah, this one turned out much darker than i was expecting. The original plot bunny was much lighter than this but it spawned this... monster...

the original plot bunny shall be rewritten and posted on My Personal Dumping Ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: K  
Category: Harry Potter  
Warnings: none...  
I'm not sure where this one was going... it wasn't where i wanted it to go at any rate...

* * *

Harry sat against the ruins of what once was Hogwarts and sighed. He ran his fingers over the dry, cracked ground, lamenting the lack of grass... and life, in the ground. He stood up and walked over the where the forest once stood, but was now simply dry, cracked wasteland.

He glanced up at a low droning sound and spotted one of the Muggles new machines in the sky. He snorted derisively and carried on, past the dried up lake bed and past the spot where Hagrid's hut once stood. He glanced at where the whomping willow should be before carrying on into the not-a-forest. He stood still and looked over the dry, cracked ground that was once a forest floor, giving life to the ground around him.

Nearby the Muggle machine came closer to the ground.

Over there was where the centaurs made their home, Aragog's nest was there, that was about where the Thestrals had been, over there had been the unicorn's pastures.

He sighed and watched out of the corner of his eye as the machine landed where the quidditch pitch had been. It was the only ground flat enough for the thing. A group of humans ran out of it towards him.

He sighed heavily and turned back to the not-a-forest.

They slowed as they came towards him, calling him. They stopped just beyond arms reach when he simply stood and did nothing. Finally he raised an arm, gesturing to the wasteland in front of him. "This was a forest once, you know. The trees grew so close together it was dark, even in the day, but there were plenty of clearings, and there was so much _life_ here. So many creatures made their homes here." He turned slightly, looking down the hill towards where Hogsmead once stood, once obscured by trees, but now clearly visible. "There was a village too. Small, but lovely. That there was the train station. The two pubs, the hogs head was there and the three broomsticks just a little way away. There was a bookstore there, shravencrafts or something... I can't remember well. It was more Hermione's thing."

One of the men stepped closer. "Who's Hermione?"

"A friend, long since departed. Long before any of you were born... far longer..." he sighed wearily. "This world cannot sustain life anymore. Not now."

He took another step. "That's what we're doing. We're finding life. Like you. Where did you come from?"

"Surry. I was born in London, spent a year in a little village called Godric's Hollow, and then the next sixteen years in Surrey, though once I turned eleven I came here for school." He could hear the men whispering to each other and he turned to face the rubble that was once a castle. "She was beautiful, back then. Seven floors, six towers, a dungeon, oh you should have seen the great hall back then, especially during the feasts, and the winter holidays. The world was so much better back then."

"Back when?" one asked, looking at the ruins, brow furrowed in confusion. "That castle must have been in ruins for at least... a few hundred years, uninhabitable for longer... you're what... fifty something?"

Harry chuckled. "She's been a ruin for one thousand and sixty years, uninhabitable for two thousand and seven." He turned his head towards the men. "And I'm six thousand and seventy eight. Being the master of death has some drawbacks." He chuckled when all the men shifted uncomfortably. They all thought he'd gone crazy no doubt.

Harry pulled out the elder wand and flicked it a few times. The area around them sprang to life, the dark waters of the black lake reflecting the sunlight, the grass and the trees swaying in the light breeze and Hogwarts stood proud and tall, her turrets almost shadowing out the sun. Bright flowers sprung from the ground and a flock of birds flew overhead. The chirping of birds and bugs humming from the grasses filled the still and silent air. The men looked around in awe, likely having seen this for the first time. A few more flicks of Harry's wand and an image of himself and his friends playing with fang appeared next to Hagrid's hut. The Weasley twins appeared by the lake, tickling the giant squid's tentacles and various other students appeared around the grounds, lounging around and enjoying the sunshine.

"The world was so bright back then. So full of _life_."

The men looked around in awe, one of them even reaching down and placing a hand on the ground, disappointed when his hand went right through the grass and came across nothing but the bare ground below the illusion. Harry lowered his hand and the image wavered and vanished.

He sighed heavily. "We destroyed it." He paused. "Well, we didn't. Your ancestors did. But to be fair, they didn't know what they were doing. The world needs magic."

"Magic? What's that?"

Harry snorted. "I'm not surprised you don't know. A long time ago, the world was full of magic and life. There was a war, when isn't there, and the people who didn't have magic, found out about the magical world. They fought us and eventually found and killed every magical person and being on the planet, bombing areas they couldn't get into. Unfortunately, without any magical beings in the world, the world's magic died, and with it, the life. They would have written out any mention of magic, making it a forbidden topic."

The men looked awkwardly towards each other.

Harry sighed. "You'll not know where I can find ancient books on magic, would you?" he snorted. "Even if you did, I doubt they'd have survived this long."


End file.
